Somewhere Someday
by Lu-chan
Summary: Little song fic I did at 3 AM in the morning.. I was bored n I couldn't sleep.. ^^; Enjoy!


Somewhere Someday  
By: LuLu  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam, N'Sync or their songs in any way, shape or form. Just this Fic. ^^;  
Authors Note: Kay ya'll, DON'T START THINKIN' THAT I LIKE N'SYNC! CAUSE I DON'T! I just like their music. ^^; And the PokeMon soundtrack.. heheheh.. on with the fic..   
  
~*~*~  
  
The clouds above you, start to pour..  
And all of your doubt's rage like a storm..  
And you don't know who you are anymore,  
Let me help you find what you've been searching for.  
  
Hilde and Duo ran down the street, heading to Hilde's place after seeing a movie. It was pouring down rain, they didn't care. They were both soaking wet, their hair was plastered to their faces. Duo's braid was beginning to come un-done. They seemed to be the only one's out, no cars, no people in near sight.   
  
Somewhere theres a field and a river,  
You can let you're soul run free..  
Someday let me be the giver,  
Let me bring you peace.  
  
Duo abruptly stopped for no reason at all. Hilde blinked, stopped, and turned around. Duo ran at her, picked her up in his arms and kept running. Hilde gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his heart beat.. and his warmth. She felt so safe with him.. something she had never felt before because of the wars.  
  
Somewhere there's a break in the weather..  
Where you're heart and spirit go free,  
Someday it will be for the better..  
Let this bring you peace.  
  
The wind picked up Duo's partly un-done braid, flipping it around every now and then. Having Hilde in his arms didn't slow his down one little bit. He loved her so much, he never wanted to let her go, never. He felt a sence of fear thinking about leaving her.. he felt his face turn a tint flush.   
  
Girl I know you think no one see's..  
The weight on you're shoulders but you can't fool me,  
And aren't you tired of standing so tall..  
Let me be the one to catch you when you fall.  
  
Hilde looked up at Duo's face. She saw something different, but what? She couldn't quite figure it out. She thought for a minute.. then looked ahead. They were almost at her place. She closed her eyes and buried her face in Duo's chest, being able to here his quick heart beats easily.  
  
Somewhere theres a field and a river,  
You can let you're soul run free..  
Someday let me be the giver,  
Let me bring you peace baby.  
Somewhere there's a break in the weather..  
Where you're heart and spirit go free,  
Someday it will be for the better..  
Let this bring you peace.  
  
Duo saw the door to Hilde's house, he ran up the stairs, opened the door and walked in, putting Hilde down. Hilde shook her head, water droplets flew everywhere. She blinked at Duo's half un-done braid and told him to turn around. She braided together the rest of Duo's hair and retrived a rubber band to hold Duo's braid.  
  
Let me bring you joy,  
Let me bring you peace,  
Take these tears that you cry and trust them to me..  
Let me give you hope,  
Be the one constant love that you've never known..  
  
Hilde and Duo went upstairs to peel the wet clothes off of them and put on some clean, *dry*, clothes. In their own rooms, of course. (^^;) Hilde put on a nightgown and Duo put on what he usually wore to bed. Duo knokced on Hilde's door, she opened it and invited him in. Duo scooted into her room as she closed the door. Hilde laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, Duo did the same.  
  
"Duo.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you.."  
  
"I love you too, Hilde."  
  
"I'm so scared I'm going to loose you.."  
  
She let a single tear roll down her cheek.  
  
Somewhere theres a field and a river,  
You can let you're soul run free..  
Someday let me be the giver,  
Let me bring you peace baby.  
Somewhere there's a break in the weather..  
Where you're heart and spirit go free,  
Someday it will be for the better..  
Let this bring you peace.  
  
Duo rubbed his thumb over her cheek, making the tear disappear.   
  
"You never will loose me, I'll always be with you."  
  
Hilde smiled, slightly and turned to the side. Duo turned on his side, looking her in the eyes.  
He went to get up, Hilde stopped him.  
  
"You can sleep here tonight.."  
  
Duo froze, then laid back down.  
  
Somewhere.. somewhere.. somewhere..  
Someday,  
Let me be the one to catch you when you fall..  
Somewhere..   
Let me bring you peace..  
Somewhere..  
  
Duo held Hilde in his arms, all night. Hilde felt so warm and safe in his strong arms.. she never wanted this to end.. she fell into the dream world..  
  
~*~*~  
  
Somewhere Someday  
By: LuLu Tsukino aka Crystal F. 2000  
Produced By: Neko-Moon-Beams  
Authors Note: Don't give me to many flames! This is my first song fic! ^^; 


End file.
